Turbochargers may be employed with internal combustion engines to pre-charge combustion air. A turbocharger system may include a compressor wheel driven by a turbine wheel. The turbine wheel may be connected to the compressor wheel by a common shaft that is supported for rotation by bearings. Rotation of the turbine wheel drives the compressor wheel through the common shaft to charge the combustion air. The turbocharger's wheels and the connected shaft may rotate at speeds that approach hundreds of thousands of revolutions per minute. In addition, the turbine wheel operates in a high temperature exhaust gas environment, wherein heat may be transferred to the other turbocharging system components. Under these harsh, and increasingly demanding operating conditions, the turbocharging system components are expected to operate for a lifespan of many years and continue to function with the engine to which the system is applied. To perform as expected, the design of the turbocharging system components must be robust to survive as expected, while still being cost effective.